barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Barbie The Pearl Princess/Credits
Barbie Entertainment Presents *A Rainmaker Entertainment Production *Barbie: The Pearl Princess Written By *Cydne Clark *Steve Granat Produced By *Shelley Dvi-Vardhana *Shawn McCorkindale Score By *Jim Dooley Production Designer *Walter P. Martishius Supervising Producer *David Wiebe Executive Producers *Rob Hudnut *Kim Dent Wilder Directed By *Zeke Norton Starring the Voices Of *Lumina: Kelly Sheridan *Kuda: Katie Crown *King Nereus: Mark Oliver *Queen Lorelei: Rebecca Shoichet *Scylla: Patricia Pattenden *Caligo: John Novak *Fergis: Simon Hill *Murray: Peter New *Madame Ruckus: Kathleen Barr *Garth: Patrick Gilmore *Wormwood: Lois Chirillo *Spike: James Higuchi *Cora: MacKenzie Porter *Sandrine: Nicki Burke *Purple Mer-teen: Tabitha St. Germain *Delphin: Brian Doe *Dolphin: Jeff Evans Todd UBCP Union of BC Performers An Autonomous Branch of ACTRA Casting and Voice Production *Voicebox Productions; Vancouver, British Columbia Voice Director *Terry Klassen Casting Coordinator *Adrienne Lindsay Lead Editor *Colin Adams Art Director *Pamela Prostarr CG Supervisor *Derek Waters Associate Producer *Gabrielle Miles Production Manager *Shannon R. Stanley Mattel Production Coordinator *Dani Light Production Coordinator *Shauna Lee *Eimear Kelly *Rachel Franco Designers *Nicole Garber *Travis Smith Lead Storyboard Artist *Karen Lloyd Storyboard Artist *Patricia Atchison Modeling Supervisor *Ljiljana Babic Lead Character Modeler *Joel Olmstead Lead Environment Modeler *Adam Vorous Lead Character Surfacing Artist *Carol Cheng Lead Environment Surfacing Artist *Del Woodward Modelers=Texture Artists *Francois Bezooyen *Jimmy Chang *Sander Dijk *Conrad Ho *Alun Hollyman *Sid Katz *Adrian Montero *Travis Smith *Jody Tidsbury *Francois Van Eeden *Jennifer Yabuki *Chun Chun Yang *Lea Young *Michelle Zhang Head of Facial Development *Henry Cho Lead Creature Facial TD *Cecilia Ku Creature Facial TD *Sukwon Shin Lead Creature TD *Eddie Li Senior Creature TDs *Quintin King *William Petruccelli Creature TDs *Kris Andrews *David Lee *Asim Zaidi Lead Creature FX TD *Adam Bagatto Creature FX TDs *Ayako Ishibashi *Trudy Tuong Creature Pipeline TDs *Ron Bublitz *Nicolas Koubi *Wakako Makari Pre-Visualization & Shot Setup Director *Conrad Helten Pre-Visualization & Shot Setup Supervisor *David Pereira Senior Pre-Visualization Artists *Jiri Licenik *Oscar Lo Pre-Visualization Artists *Brian Ahlf *Karen Garry *Patrick Nash *Darryl Pfeil *Ricardo Rodrigues *Morgan Walsh Senior Set-Up Artist *Jessica Giang Shot Setup Artists *Bryce Goodwin *York Seaton Jr. *Nick Smolyn Shot Finaling Supervisor *Luke de Winter Animation Director *Larry Anderson Animation Supervisor *Daniel Broverman Lead Animators *Colleen Morton *Colin Oleksyn *Christina Roodenburg *Shannon Tieu *Brandon Tinney Senior Animators *Aditi Bhandari *Doug Calvert *Francis Cardeno *Kenneth Chen *Michelle Hapke *Curtis Hunt *David Macleod *Seyed Alireza Meraji Animators *Auguste Chang *Stephen Cooper *Michael Crumback *Francois Dinh Quang *Brittany Felberg *Hosuck Moon *Jennifer Pagan *Vivek Patnaik *Eddie Shu Lead Crowd Animator *Luke de Winter Production Editors *Chris Avery *David Avery *Sylvain Blais *Cassandra Simonds Lighting & Compositing Supervisor *Sarah Miyashita Lead Lighting Artist *Rohit Sharma Lead Compositing Artist *Paula Requa Senior Lighting & Compositing Artists *Jason Bao *Alice Kramer-McNish Lighting & Compositing Artists *Michelle Buch *Roman Escobar *David Ganshorn *Edwin Poon *Tony Tsai FX Supervisor *Adam Sera Lead FX Artists *Bradly Dunbar *Brendon Marklinger Senior FX Artist *Joe Pelz Jr. FX Artist *Dave Ladner Executive in Charge of Production *Kylie Ellis Director of Production Technology *Tony Pelle Pipeline TDs *Josué Pérez *Daniel Wexler Lighting/Shading TDs *Alex Segal *Vladimir Monachov Web Developer *Jongpil Choi Director of IT and Operations *Ron Stinson Principal Systems Administrator *David Algar Senior Systems Administrator *Bart Adrian Systems Administrator *Paul Roche Desktop Administrators *Shahriara Kiamanesh *Derek Noort Senior Post & Media Technician *Jordan Atkinson Post & Media Technician *Scott Atkins Director of Talent & Communications *Tara Kemes Human Resources Manager *Ann-Louise Olsen Human Resources Generalist *Jamie Savella-Mach Human Resources Administrator *Lawrence Tsang Chief Financial Officer *Shawn Turkington Controller *Gemma Davis Project Accountant *Ralph Wing Production Accountant *Marie Sutherland Payroll Manager *Victoria Elrod Accounts Payable Administrator *Peter Chow Business Affairs Manager *Rachel Kelly Facilities Manager *Brenda Yau Receptionist *Alexandra Goodman Facilities Production Assistants *Emily Higgins *Conrad ho *Ahman Hung *David Ladner *Erin McElvaine *York Seaton Jr. Executive Assistant *Amy Flower Recording Studio *Koko Productions Inc.; Vancouver, British Columbia Recording Engineer *Sam Eeckhout *Wes Swales Music Editor *Dave Lawrence Post Production Audio *Sharpe Sound Studios Inc.; North Vancouver, British Columbia Re-Recording Mixers *Kelly Cole *Bill Mellow *Leonard Barragan Supervising Sound Editor *Kirby Jinnah Sound Design *Ryan Nowak Dial Editor *Kevin Townsend Background Editor *Jay Cheetham Foley Artists *Shane Shemko *Elaine Stef Foley Editor *Dario Disanto Assistant Sound Editors *Rob Coxford *Darryl Isaacs Post Audio Management *Laurie Melhus Video Post Production At *Rainmaker Entertainment, Inc.; Vancouver, British Columbia Music Editor *Tom Trafalski Additional Programming By *Andrew Skrabutenas Scoring Assistants *Stephanie Mcnally *Jon Monroe Rainmaker: Where Worlds Are Created Dolby Digital "Mermaid Party" *Performed by Nevda Brandt *Written by Jeannie Lurie, Gabriel Mann and Rob Hudnut *Published by Mattel Rhapsody (ASCAP) *Produced by Gabriel Mann "Light up the World" *Performed by Rachel Bearer *Written by Jeannie Lurie, Gabriel Mann and Rob Hudnut *Published by Mattel Rhapsody (ASCAP) *Produced by Gabriel Mann Barbie Production Finance Manager *Tara Browne Barbie Creative Consultants *Carla Alford *Elizabeta Andaluz *Martha Artis *Iva Bahuguna *Ally Barajas *Wendy Barnes *Nathan Baynard *Rosie Bicciche *Cristina Bunch *Sarah Buzby *Ronnie Callan *Brett Cambria *Eleazar Carmeli *Sun Cha *Candy Chan *Patricia Chan *Lucy M. Chapman *Joyce Chen *Ted Chiu *Sum Chung *Tim Correa *Lisa Delanty *Sally Eagle *George Eden *Alexandra Fink *Steve Fireman *Jill Folk *Tockeone Frazier *Shirley Fujisaki *Rosa Garibay *Todd Gionet *Leanne Hackmann *Kevin Harmon *Rex Hidalgo *Kevin Harmon *Rex Hidalgo *Jim Highwart *Steve Johnson *Lily Kazarians *Emily Kelly *Shelby Kraushaar *Mark Kuo *Kaitlin Lavery *Heather Lazarus *Dan Leahy *Cindy Ledermann *Bryan Leung *Esther Levine *Gary Leynes *Lisa Li *Rita Lopez *Andrew Louirits *Alex Luk *Maggie Luk *Sasha Mayer *Erin Mcrae *Ann Mcneill *Helena Mills *James Molina *Jocelyn Morgan *Angie Northrup *Sam Olecki *Eleanor Oliver *Argentina Olmos *Kislap Ongchongco *Scott Page-Pagter *Kevin Peacock *Sandy Prisbell *Maria Ramirez *Rachel Rasser *Juan Rodriguez *Steve Ryniker *Darren Sander *Amanda Searles *Kenny Tam *Matt Thorne *Nhung Trinh *Yone Tun *Odette Vandenberg *Erik Venegas *Allison Willensky *Sharon Woloszyk *Andrew Wong *Michelle Wun *Mark Wyatt *Eri Yoshida *April Xia *Jim Zielinski Special Thanks *Jerry Bossick *Stephanie Cota *Kim Culmone *Tony Dimichele *Kevin Farr *Joe Franke *Craig Graham *Michael Hefferon *Peter Helenek *Tim Kilpin *Stephen Lister *Evelyn Mazzocco *Lori Pantel *Noel Remo *Mcihael Shore *Jesyca Durchin Schnepp *David Voss And Especially *Bryan Stockton Barbie: The Pearl Princess Country of First Publication: United States of America. Mattel, Inc. is the author of this motion picture for purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. All stories, names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No idenfitication with any actual persons, whether living or deceased, places or products is intended or should be inferred. This motion picture is protected under the Laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unathorized exhibition, distribution or copying of this film or any part thereof may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. ©2014 Mattel "Always leave things better than you found them." - Barbie Category:Barbie: The Pearl Princess Category:Credits